iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
The tutorial level is where the player spawns after a new save file has been created. It teaches the player the basics of the game's controls before taking them into the main game. In addition, it briefly tells the player about heart platforms. Actions and Controls Walking - Walking is used for navigating through the game and avoiding hazards. To walk, hit the left and right arrow keys. Shooting - Shooting is used for completing boss fights and killing other enemy hazards. To shoot, hit the X key. Saving - Saving is used for maintaining your current progress in case you die, reset by accident, or have to stop playing for whatever reason. It also plays a crucial part in save jumping. To save, shoot the little white squares with smily faces on them. Resetting - Resetting is used for taking the player back to the point where they last saved, especially after dying or during the process of save jumping. To reset, hit the R key. Jumping - Just like walking, jumping is also used for gettting through the game and avoiding hazards. Unlike walking however, jumping is also used for getting over and across chasms. To jump, hit the Z key. Double Jumping - Double jumping is used for getting over larger-sized chasms and reaching areas you wouldn't be able to access with a normal jump. To double jump, hit the Z key twice (once to perform a normal jump, and again while in midair). Xtra Double Jumping - Xtra double jumping is used for getting over massive chasms, manuevering through obstacles while in midair, and dodging enemies. Xtra double jumping is only possible with the use of doublejump-replenishers. To Xtra double jump, hit the Z key each time you touch a doublejump-replenisher. Save Jumping - Save jumping is used for reaching an area so far from the previous area that not even double jumping will help the player get to it. To save jump, double jump, save, reset, and keep repeating until you reach the targeted area. Walkthrough Throughout the level are instructions that will help the player complete the tutorial. The player will start the level by falling from the top left side of the screen and onto a green beam with white arrows on it, serving as a conveyor belt. There is a message on the screen that humorously reads the following. "Welcome to the tutorial! In these rooms you will learn stuff you probably know already!" As the player continues, they will enter another empty screen with the following instructions. "Use the arrow keys to move your character." Proceed to the right, and you will enter another screen where platforms are introduced. The instructions will then say this. "Jump by using the Z key. Hold the Z key to jump higher. Press the Z key in mid-air to perform a 'double jump.'" On the next screen, there is a chasm with two doublejump-replenishers (little blue and white orbs) floating over it. The instructions will say this. "Tap the Z key slightly to perform a small jump. When colliding with a Doublejump-replenisher, your double jump is refreshed; press Z to do an Xtra double jump." The next screen has another chasm with a save point on the other side. Over the chasm are two red jump lines and three sets of text ("Shoot + jump," "Saved! restart," and "Shoot + save, restart") that sample how save jumping is done. This time, there is a paragraph of instructions that read this. "Use the X key to shoot a bullet. There can be a maximum of 5 bullets on the screen at once. Shoot a savepoint to save your progress. Savepoints can also be used to reach faraway places; this is done by savejumping. Savejumping can be done by saving at a high point, then resetting ® and double jumping after the reset." The final screen of the level samples what a heart platform looks like. Around the platform are two lines of text that say this. "These platforms are only available on ez-mode." At this point, the player will have completed the tutorial and they can take the teleporter to World 1, where the adventure begins. Trivia *The theme that plays here is the Forest stage soundtrack from Kirby's Adventure for the NES. *The tutorial instructions never mention the suicide feature, which is activated by hitting the Q key. *Because this is only the tutorial level, falling in the chasms will not kill the player, but instead teleport them back onto the ground above. However, hitting the Q key and touching the cursor will still kill them. *The heart platform on the last screen is not solid. Even on EZ-mode, if the player tries landing on it, they will fall through it.